


Femslash February 7 | Dark

by starlightelixir



Series: Femslash February 2020 [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: But it's ok cos Penny is ok!!!!, F/F, Femslash February, Short & Sweet, implied PTSD, implied nightmares, implied past death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightelixir/pseuds/starlightelixir
Summary: Ruby wakes up from a nightmare and doesn't expect anyone to notice.Penny does, though.
Relationships: Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose
Series: Femslash February 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619803
Kudos: 27
Collections: Femslash February





	Femslash February 7 | Dark

Ruby jolted awake--her breathing was ragged and heavy, and she felt sweat drenching the nape of her neck. Hair clung to her uncomfortably, as did her t-shirt and shorts--she was a mess, though, nobody else--aside from Blake--in the room could tell she wasn’t alright.

Well, if they were even awake. The only thing that would give her away was the fact that she had woken up with an audible gasp, and glanced around the dark room almost desperately, looking for any sign of light that wasn’t filtering in through the bottom of the front door.

“Ruby…?” A quiet voice spoke up--it was a whisper, soft, caring, and concerned. “You’re awake. What’s wrong?”

She felt a hand slowly and carefully take hers--Penny. She forgot that Penny could navigate the darkness with ease, she forgot that she had been equipped with extroadinary night vision, she forgot--

“Nothing,” Ruby slowly relaxed, drawing a deep breath and giving Penny’s hand a gentle squeeze. “I’m just… Glad you’re here. We’re all glad.”

“Oh!” Ruby couldn’t see it, but she could hear Penny’s voice light up, though it remained hushed. “I’m glad, too, Ruby. I’m very glad to have met you, and that I’m here with you now. I missed you so much!”

Ruby moved closer, letting her shoulder gently bump into Penny’s as she smiled a bit. “I missed you, too.”


End file.
